thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Aki Izayoi
Current Background Aki was raised in Neo Domino City. Her father, Hideo was unable to spend as much time with her as he would have liked, due to his work as senator. Hideo eventually managed to make time for a Duel with Aki, however. After being interrupted by his cell phone, Hideo had to cancel the Duel and leave. Aki got upset and continued the Duel in a fury, causing her powers and birthmark to manifest and appear for the first time and Hideo became injured in the process. Aki became distanced from other children, due to her abilities. As a teenager, Aki gained entrance to a Duel Academy. Her parents hoped someone there could teach her to control her powers. Aki harmed one of the boys at the Academy during a Duel and more incidents followed, causing her to become feared in the Academy and not have any friends. She ran back home one day, only to find that her parents living happily without her. As a response, Aki used her powers to destroy her family's home and decides to continue living without them. Aki gained entrance in the dueling underground and quickly made a name for herself. Her powers kept growing unchecked and hurt many on the battlefield. She eventually decided she could not handle the guilt anymore and created the "Black Rose Witch" persona to deal with the rejection and terrorize the duelists. Aki was eventually found by Sayer, the leader of the Arcadia Movement, an organization of Psychic Duelists that claims to have powers similar to Aki's; he takes her in, proclaiming her to be the "future" of all psychic duelists. Sayer hoped to use her to destroy Goodwin and create an army of Psychic duelists. Later, Leo and Dexter decide to challenge the Black Rose to a Duel. During this encounter Aki sees Yusei Fudo and his own Mark of the Dragon for the first time. She expresses surprise to the fact that another individual also possesses such a birthmark, and after a brief confrontation, Aki uses her mighty powers to disappear in a powerful explosion telling Yusei to leave her alone. Arc 1 When Neo Domino City was pulled in by the Bio-Gate and Yusei hacked into the angel's system, the angels came to get her, claiming she was the "Chosen of Mana". Yusei tried to help her escape, but they ended up taking them both. During an escape attempt, Yusei ended up unconscious due to Mithos attaching a Cruxis Crystal to him. When they were heading back to the Tower of Salvation, Aki was rescued by Jack and all the others, but Yusei was taken again. After much talk and restraint from everyone, mostly Genis and Bruno, she finally left to go back to Neo Domino City. When some security guards came the next day, she finally snapped and was going to attack them, but she eventually gave up as most of the people there were telling her not to. With Genis and Bruno as her escorts, she left to go to her house to cool down. While she was there, she got a message telling her to go to Security HQ alone. She snuck out the window of her bedroom and took her D-Wheel. She saw Yusei there, but soon noticed something was wrong: He was an angel. After seeing that he had hurt her, Yusei went into self-preservation mode, attacking all the angels in the room. He ended up killing one of them, leaving Aki in a state of shock. After he had calmed down, he took Aki back to the Tower of Salvation. After some rest, Aki was brought before Yggdrasill and had her own crystal attached, rendering her soulless as well. Since she was a Chosen, she couldn’t speak. After running some tests, they figured out that Aki couldn’t be the vessel for Martel. In an effort to save her, since she might have been killed otherwise, Yusei made a deal with Yggdrasill: Yusei would work for him if Aki could live. After some time, she and the other Chosens were taken with everyone else to the raid on Zaphias. Aki slipped into Self-Preservation mode at the mere sight of Yggdrasill, and ended up in a two-on-one fight with him. Soon after, more people came to help her, making the battle five-on-one. After Yggdrasill was killed by Schwann, Aki was still in Self-Preservation mode. Kratos attempted to detain her, but she ended up stabbing Flynn before he managed to knock her out. Arc 2 Three months past and Aki ended up at Altessa's house with the other Chosens. She soon got a Rune Crest - given to her by Emil, who she thanked profusely for. Feeling the Crimson Dragon mark on her arm, she flew on Black Rose Dragon with Wasp and Static to Castle Oblivion, picking up Ryoji on the way. After sorting out the battle at Castle Oblivion, everyone remaining headed to Aki's house to stay the night. In the morning, the house was stormed by Sector Security and she fled the city on Bloody Kiss. Somehow, Ryoji ended up falling from a rift onto her D-Wheel, and the pair went looking for Yusei. Along the way, they met up with Jack, who had followed Aki out of Neo Domino City, and the trio ended up in Inaba. After an incident with Stein, Jack took off after getting a call from Martha. Aki opted to stay behind, thinking Jack was out of his mind, when she was soon confronted by Adachi, who told her she was under arrest. As well, Neku appeared and asked to form a pact with her to prevent his erasure, and she accepted. After that, she was taken in by the Inaba police for questioning. She was thrown into the TV World along with Ryoji and Neku while they slept. Aki wandered off and faced her Shadow when others came to help, gaining the Persona Hua Po. After that, the group left the TV World and let Aki rest at Naoto's house. She was awoken by a doppelganger pretending to be Yusei and the two talked before the fake Yusei fled and Aki chased after him. After she caught up with him, he captured her and planned to take her away. She managed to get away, however, and flee the city. Personality She was once very cold and distant, due to being treated like a monster all her life. But when she met Divine, she began to have hope in her life. However, her rage at the world continued to grow. After meeting Yusei, her anger began to fade and she was finally willing to join society again. After joining with Yusei, she became much more kind-hearted, valuing friendship and becoming eager to help those close to her whenever possible. Powers Aki has a duel disk and a plant-type deck. She has her own D-Wheel, Bloody Kiss, which Yusei, Jack and Crow built themselves. She is also a psychic duelist, meaning she can make the monsters on the cards come to life and deal real damage to the other player. Angel Powers: Aki now has the ability to fly using her mana wings, as well as heightened senses. Attacks Total TP available (Without rest) - 500 TP Angel Feathers - 20 TP: Rings of light appear and attack the enemy. Holy Song - 35 TP: Increases defense and offense of allies for a time Sacrifice - 150 TP: Attack all enemies and heal all allies in exchange for your life Judgment - 40 TP: Attack all enemies with the light of Judgment Guardian Seal - 10% of max TP: Defend against most attacks and magic Life Seal - 15 TP: Steal HP from an enemy. Pyre Seal - 15 TP: Seal attack blows away the enemy. Spirit Seal - 15 TP: Steal TP from an enemy. Purgatory Seal - 40 TP: Resurrect a fallen ally without HP (only during battle) Cyclone Seal - 35 TP: Seal and float a target except heavy for flying targets After making a pact with Neku, the two share heath, and gain slight power boosts from each other. The pair also gets a Fusion Strike. Fusion Strike: Black Rose Gale - Black Rose Dragon appears and razor sharp Rose petals appear, negating any damage, summon, and/or spell and trap cards, and deals a large amount of damage. After she faced her shadow in the TV Would, Aki obtained the Persona Hua Po of the Magician Arcana. Persona Abilities: Agidyne (cost: 12 SP) - Inflicts a large amount of Fire damage on one enemy. Rakukaja (cost: 12 SP) - Increases an ally's Defense for 3 turns. Re Patra (cost: 3 SP) - Recovers one ally's 'Down' status. Fire Break (cost: 15 SP) - Nullifies an enemy's Fire resistance properties for 3 turns. Makajam (cost: 5 SP) - 25% chance of inflicting the Silence ailment on one enemy. Dodge Ice (cost: Passive) - Doubles evasion against Ice attacks. Fire Boost (cost: Passive) - Fire damage output is increased by 25%. Category:Character Category:Silver Contrails Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Female Category:Anime